Secret of the Starstone
by kagemarunl
Summary: A Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS crossover with Mahou Sensei Negima.On a normal day at school...as normal as it can get at Mahora College, the 6th Division of the TSAB suddenly drops in to state a warning.Blargh, summary sucks. XD
1. At Evangeline's

Magical Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha X Mahou Sensei Negima crossover

Disclaimer: I own neither Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha nor Mahou Sensei Negima. I wish I did though, Nodoka would be quite nice to have…sinister laughter XD

Some spoilers might be present in the story, so don't read it if you haven't seen Mahou Sensei Negima or Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS yet.

The story takes place after the JS Incident in MSLNS and before the Mahora-fest in Mahou Sensei Negima.

Note: I know, I know, I copied the Japanese honorifics, but it sounds so much better then "Ms. Asuna". Yargh. Nicknames and other honorifics will also stay the same, please try to ignore it if you don't like it. ;

Also: everything is spoken in Japanese, even if it's written in English, that's why there are references to people talking in English and such.

"" spoken lines

'' thoughts

_Italic words _Spoken phrases for a spell or Devices speaking

* * *

In Evangeline's resort.

"_Ardescat!_" A multiple cry came from various girls holding wands. The flame that came from the tips of the wands merged and became one big ball of fire. "Very good everyone. Now, focus on the flame. Close your eyes. You too, Asuna-san, even if you don't like it." Asuna was surprised that the brat saw right through her, she blushed, being a bit embarrassed closed her eyes as the rest of the apprentice mages laughed and closed their eyes as well. "Now, listen closely. I want to you to think of any event or thing which causes you to develop strong feelings and or emotions. Uncontrollable hatred, love, simple happiness, sadness, anything. Imagination and emotions are 2 of the largest requirements for casting magic. Imagination is what you need to give the spell a form, to see what happens when you cast the magic. Emotions are needed to give the spell strength; weak emotions will produce weak spells, while strong emotions and belief in yourself will enable you to do anything." He let that sink in for a moment as he watched the blazing fire.

Shapes and forms were already appearing. "Excellent…" He mused. "Keep it up! Let your emotions take shape!" He encouraged his students as he looked at their faces. Konoka and Setsuna were smiling as they held hands, Asuna had an expression of simple bliss and Yue and Nodoka were blushing furiously. Curious what they thought about, he turned to the fireball, in which now clear shapes were forming. 2 small kids running and laughing, an older man who fought with the strength and speed of a martial artists master and…himself? "T-that's enough for today!" He shakingly said as he flailed his arms helplessly. The students before him opened their eyes and released the magic; the blaze disappeared in an instant.

Negi let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "You've all performed quite excellent work today. Do mind the fact that a lot of people of your age can't even begin to think about this kind of magic, but you all have talent, I'm quite sure of it." He beamed as the students complemented each other and giggled. "However…" Negi turned in a more serious tone. "You must never speak about magic in presence of people that are not familiar with its existence. Doing so makes people wonder about it and will endanger the work that mages can perform without being noticed. Also, the fact that you'll be turned into a ermine won't do any good either. Do you understand?" Negi asked the girls. "Yes!" They responded energetically. "Good. _tempus temporis_." He called as a clock appeared before him. "Ah, splendid, tea time. Would you all like to join me?" He asked the girls, but he did not really have to, as they accompanied him to one of the separate areas of the resort, which was sheltered by a small hut and surrounded by palm trees. Tea was served by a pair of gleefully giggling Chachazero's.


	2. Mission briefing

**Meanwhile, in the main headquarters of the Time-Space Administration Bureau (TSAB).**

"Attention." The cool computerized English voice alerted everyone on the main deck. "Large temporal distortion detected. Heading towards unadministered dimension E-2014. Warning: Lost Logia is 99,9 confirmed as the source of the distortion." The computer concluded. Admiral Chrono Halaown stood up and addressed everyone in the room with a booming voice. "Contact Mobile 6th Division, get me Commander Yagami! Keep track of the distortion and don't let it of our scanner's range! Have the Armed Fleet stand at the ready!" And so on. Lost Logia incidents could always end up in a disaster, as they noticed with Jewel Seed, Book of Darkness/Tome of the Night Sky and with the JS incidents, even if a crisis in all of these events was averted. A communication screen opened up. "Admiral Halaown, what's the status?" Hayate Yagami, the commander of the Mobile 6th Division, asked. "Not good commander. It's nothing like we've ever encountered before. This might even be bigger then the JS incident." Hayate's eyes widened with shock. "Even larger then…ya gotta be kiddin' me…" She fell back in her accent for a moment, but regained her composure shortly after. "Very well. We'll move out at once. What's our destination?" "Dimension E-2014, unadministered." The admiral replied.

At Mobile 6th Division's HQ, the forwards were going through another day of long training and mock battles. This time, it was long range vs. short range: Teana vs. Subaru. Teana, as per usual, utilized her Optic Hide and Fake Silhouettes to distract and confuse and controlled multiple Crossfires to attack Subaru from the back and the side. Subaru, on the other hand, was pretty much straight-forward. She dashed from illusions to illusion, cancelling it out by punching and kicking through it, though she was getting pretty tired. "This calls for a change of strategy…" Subaru said as she gritted her teeth. "Mach Caliber!" _"Understood. Load Cartridge."_ The Intelligent Device called, as the revolver on her knuckle opened up and used 2 cartridges. "_Seeker ring._" came from Mach Caliber as Subaru stopped in her tracks and started spinning on her axis like a top while keeping on leg straight in the air. Her speed kept increasing rapidly until a stream of light formed at the tip of her skate, circling all around her. "Break!" Subaru yelled as the ring was released and shot through all the illusions around her. Subaru then closed her eyes and focused on the magical energy contained in the Seeker Ring. When she felt resistance, she instantly knew where Teana was. "Gotcha!" She shouted as another few cartridges were loaded into the Revolver Knuckle which started glowing with a purple energy haze, the wheels of her skates were covered in the same way. "_Let's break through in one shot. Breaking Dasher._" Mach Caliber stated as Subaru tensed her muscles and dropped into a squat, trying to get as little wind resistance as possible.

"_Ready?_" Mach Caliber asked. "GO!" Subaru followed up as the energy around the wheels exploded, giving her a massive burst of speed. "T-that idiot!" Teana yelled as she saw the oncoming shockwave of purple energy, she activated another pair of Silhouettes to confuse Subaru, shot multiple Crossfire bullets towards her to no avail and finally used her Optic Hide to quickly hide behind a bush, thinking she'd be safe there. As the purple shockwave shot past her with much force, knocking down trees and whatnot, she turned off her Optic Hide and allowed herself a few moments to catch her breath. "_Look out!_" Cross Mirage called to her, but it was too late. "_Revolver Shot._" Came from behind her. Struck by the force of Subaru's trademark attack, she was flung forward, face straight into the dirt. As Vita announced to Nanoha that Subaru had won, Subaru rushed over to where Teana was still lying face down. "Tea!" She yelled as she turned her best friend around, checking if she had any serious injuries. "You know…" Tea started as she spat out a small leaf "…I don't wanna be your enemy when you're going all-out." She finished as she stood up and brushed herself off. Her Barrier Jacket and the automatic Protection spell cast by Cross Mirage took the brunt of the attack, so she wasn't hurt. She shrugged. "I guess another one for you in the bag." Teana smiled as she holstered Cross Mirage, Subaru, in her turn, let out a rather silly giggle. "Guess I still can't quite hold back when I need to." She said as she clenched her right fist, where her Revolver Knuckle released the build-up of magical stress in a cloud of steam.

After they met up with Nanoha, Vita, Caro and Erio, they were startled by a large communication screen that showed up right next to them. "Attention all Mobile 6th Division personnel, report to the main hall immediately, we've got a mission!" Hayate stated. "We'll be right there Hayate." Nanoha exclaimed as she saluted. "All right everyone, let's head back!" She called to the Strikers. "Yes!" The four replied in unison. In a few minutes, they reported in the main hall as they were instructed to. When they arrived, they already saw each member of the 6th Division standing attention. The Aces and Strikers quickly took their position as Hayate took the stage. "All right everyone, listen up. We've got a situation on our hands. It seems that a large temporal distortion is heading for the unadministered dimension E-2014. Normally the Temporal Distortion Detection and Prevention Department, or TDDPD, would take care of it, but since we're dealing with a Lost Logia here, my superiors handed the case over to me. We do not yet know who's using the Lost Logia, but this does not matter. We are instructed to find the criminal and detain him or her, no matter what the cost. All limiters will be removed while on this mission, so we'll be able to move easily. Caro and Erio will receive instructions from Investigator Halaown, Subaru and Teana will follow Captain Takamachi and the Long Arch staff will receive their orders from me and Reinforce Zwei, even if the Aces and Strikers will be the only ones to take action in this mission. We move out tomorrow, transferring to the TSAB HQ as they're preparing to dimensionally transfer us towards our target. Further briefing will commence when we're at the TSAB HQ, for now, get your things together which you need for our stay during the mission. Understood?" She called out as she glanced in the direction of Nanoha and Fate. The whole 6th Division saluted and responded in unison. "Yes, ma'am!" Hayate nodded with a smile. "All right, dismissed then. Get a good night's rest and I'll see you tomorrow morning. Captain Takamachi, Investigator Halaown, please accompany me to my office."

As soon as the office door closed, Hayate sighed and let herself sink into the large leather chair. "Ugh…they gotta be kiddin' about this mission an' all…" She muttered in her Kansai accent as she rubbed her forehead. "Only a weeks after the JS incident…the Forwards have only just recovered from their injuries and started training again, the city's still in bits 'n pieces because of the battle and I'm doubtin' if Vivio could leave ya alone for that long, Nanoha-chan." She said as she smiled at Nanoha, who sighed and shrugged, smiling as well. "Rather the other way around, Hayate-chan." She grabbed the locket that was hanging in front of her chest, next to the jewel that was her Intelligent Device, Raging Heart. When she opened the locket, she saw a picture of herself, Vivio who was smiling brilliantly and Fate, looking a bit embarrassed, but still showed a bit of a smile. "No time to get sentimental Nanoha-chan." Fate said as she closed her hand around Nanoha's, shutting the locket, causing Nanoha to snap back into reality and blush embarrassedly. A computerized chime informed Hayate that someone wanted to enter the room. "Come in!" She called out to the person behind the door; it was Vita, along with Signum and Agito, Zafira, Shamal, Shario and Vice. "It's gettin' lively in here, isn't it?" Hayate stated happily as she looked at each member of the 6th Division, who smiled back at her. "We'll be behind ya the whole way, Hayate." Vita grinned. Various other shouts of approval and nods from the more silent members sounded through the room. "All right, we're takin' off!" She shouted as she energetically flung her fist into the air.


	3. Evil people, enter stage left!

Back at Mahora Academy.

Shouts, sounds of fabric touching fabric and blows being blocked came from the arena, another part of Evangeline's resort. "You become better, Negi-bouzu!" Ku Fei chided happily in her broken Japanese as she ducked and shot a low kick towards Negi's abdomen. "My-" Negi started as he averted the kick by positioning the upper part of his right arm on her heel, pushing her leg away from her and making her lose her balance. "Thanks for the compliment, master!" He finished while grinning. He then launched himself into the air and dropped his heel on the spot where Ku lay just a second ago. She was already back on her feet and responded with a simple right jab, aimed at Negi's face, who blocked it with his left arm, supported by his right.

And just as Ku tried to follow-up the attack and break through Negi's defences, Evangeline's voice boomed through the resort. "Hey squirt! Are ya sleeping or something?! Get out here, this is bad!" After that, the communication ceased. Negi gritted his teeth and released his fighting stance. "Get the rest ready, I'll go on ahead!" He called out to Ku as he ran towards the exit. "_Mae Virga!_" He shouted as he extended his right hand, which held his staff after only a few seconds time. Stepping onto the magic circle which functioned as the exit, he channelled magical energy into his staff, preparing it for flight. The shockwave which encased Negi and his staff while flying knocked over a few things in Evangeline's house, but it didn't matter, there were more important matters at hand, otherwise Evangeline wouldn't have reacted in this manner.

When he flew out of the house, he instantly began extending his magical senses, probing for anything unusual in the immediate vicinity. He didn't have to look far…he didn't even have to use his magical senses to see it. A huge magical circle, which consisted of 4 interlocking pentagons and a large 5-pointed star in the middle, formed in the air right next to the World Tree and from that circle came a beam of dark-red light, which struck the ground. Negi feared the worst as he sped off towards the light, he saw Chachamaru and Evangeline closing as well.

"Master!" He called out to Evangeline as he flew beside her. "I don't know what this is," Said Evangeline through clenched teeth. "But it doesn't look good. Prepare yaself for the worst, squirt." Negi nodded while gulping down the lump that formed in his throat. He activated his Kanka and chanted various magical protection spells as they touched down and prepared to attack as soon as the light dissipated. What the light revealed, Negi couldn't believe what he saw. Before him stood three people: one of his length and seeming his age on the left, the one in the middle was at least as tall as Chachamaru with a calm, stoic expression and the one on the right was an older man, with walking stick and everything, but had a fierce look in his eye. The small guy let out a chuckle. "This is all this world has to offer to defend itself? A apprentice wizard kid, a robot and a useless vampire? Ha! This should be no problem at all to take it over!" He finished while flashing a wide grin.

"I-I won't allow it!" Negi exclaimed as he pointed his staff forward, magical energy gathering at the tip. Then, another magical circle appeared high up in the sky. This time, it was a perfect round ring with symbols on the edge. Pink lights converged at the middle of the circle and a pillar of multiple colours slammed into the ground, just as the one before. Only this time, however, a larger group was revealed. "What?!" The older man shouted as he looked at the group. "No…it can't be! Zachros!" He turned his head as he indicated the man next to him. "Activate your stone; get us out of here, now!" He shouted hysterically as he swung his arms around wildly.

"Stop right there!" A female voice called from behind him, it was Hayate who pointed her palm forward. "_Verketten Sie Klemme._" "_Lightning Bind._" "_Restrict Lock._" Three metallic voices followed up each other as various magical lines bound themselves around the three men. The one in the middle looked at the bindings with fairly little interest. "Hm. Fools." He said as the same dark-red glow as before appeared in front of his chest, covered his companions and in an instant, they were gone.


	4. Division 6, move out!

"All Stars and Lightning personnel, please report at the main entrance in 30 minutes." Hayate's voice resonated through the building as the sunlight peeked through the curtains of Teana and Subaru's room. Subaru's eyes shot open a second later and she was already busy dressing herself while Teana groaned and turned herself over in her bed.

"Come ON Teana! Captain Takamachi will be mad at us if we don't show up in time!" She said as she shook Teana's shoulders, trying to wake her up.

"I know, I know Subaru…" She sleepily replied as she rolled out of bed on the cold hard floor. "Ugh…shouldn't have stayed up so late…" She grabbed her clothes and went to dress herself.

"I'm going on ahead!" Subaru called as she shut the door of their room, excited as ever to carry out her missions. She passed by Shari, who clenched her fist in front of her chest, mouthing a "Fight-o!" and Vice, who winked and gave her a thumbs-up. Subaru grinned and gave a quick salute before dashing on towards the meeting hall.

When she arrived there, she already saw Fate, Nanoha and Hayate discussing various aspects of the mission, with a few dozen viewscreens floating around them. She decided not to bother them. In stead, she went to ask the personnel if there was anything she could help with. Nanoha spared a glance in her direction and she was pleased to see her subordinate up and at it as excitedly as she remembered herself doing the same a few years ago.

After a few minutes, everyone was gathered, packed and ready to leave. Hayate made the last agreements with the people that stayed behind, nodding and poiting to information showing up on various viewscreens.

"Right. Off we go then." Nanoha said cheerfully as she held her Intelligent Device in her outstretched palm. Everyone who transferring with her did the same. "Raging Heart, if you would?" Nanoha wondered as she smiled at the sparkling red marble.

"_Allright Master." _Came the metallic reply. _"Attention. All safety limiters have been removed. Caution! Slight fluctuations in the energy direction and/or shooting targeting system can occur. Self-check in progress."_ A slight pause._ "Check complete. All parts are in optimal condition. Requesting set up confirmation from TSAB HQ Device Server…confirmed. I am ready for set up. Stand by, ready." _Raging Heart finished. The other Intelligent and Armed devices responded with their own activation statement. Shari let out a little squeal as she heard all the Devices chattering away as they went through their own self-checks and preparation progress. The reply from the Belkan Armed devices was simply _"Reihenfolge hat angenommen. Vorbereiten Sie, um zu aktivieren."_

"Set up!" replied everyone at the same time as they were engulfed in their own sphere of magical energy, equipping their Barrier Jackets providing their protection and activating their Intelligent and Armed devices, making themselves ready for battle.

When the transformation proces was complete, Shamal held out her Device, Klär Wind. "Let us ride on your breeze." She whispered softly as she kissed the ring on her right index finger. A Belkan magical circle appeared underneath the group and the group dissolved into magical energy that converged on itself and dissapated, on a dimensional journey towards the headquarters.

"Admiral!" A new viewscreen opened, featuring one of the Comm members saluting to Admiral Chrono Halaown. "The transport has just been set in motion, reaching us in…1 minute!" The man finished.

"Thank you." Chrono replied as he switched the viewscreen to the Dimensional travel chamber. "Attention personnel. The 6th Division will be arriving shortly, open a portal towards the targeted dimension. Yuuno, Arf. I'm counting on you." He said as he smiled at the duo who were gathering magical energies and opened up a portal directly underneath the spot where the team would arrive.

"_Portal stable. Target: Uncharted dimension: E-2014." _The computerized voice stated only a few seconds before the expected Belkan magical circle appeared on the ground.

After the lights dissapated and everyone had their orientations straight, it was Chrono who was the first to speak. "Good morning Liuetenant Colonel. I take it your team is ready for take-off?"

Hayate nodded as smiled determinatly. "All hands are equipped and ready sir."

"Allright then." Chrono said a bit more informally. "As of now, this operation is underway. I wish you all the best of luck Hayate."

"Right then. Off ya go!" Arf chirped. "Good luck Fate, I'm sure ya can handle yaself without my help!" She said with a playful wink. Fate smiled silently as she felt the transporting magic take hold of her.

"Dimensional travel…commence!" Arf and Yuuno cried out together.


End file.
